


once again.

by hyzkoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, infinity war therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: It will shine upon us.





	once again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk im just coping

“If you were here I’d hug you.”

Their childhood wasn’t short of affection, although the imbalance of it from their parents hadn’t had the best results. Odin wasn’t the best example of a wise king, but Thor’s arrogance as a child must’ve perceived that, for he had never admired his father for his wisdom but for his prowess. A benevolent king, capable of keeping the peace in the nine realms he had acquired through massacre; he controlled through fear, and as a father he didn’t do any better whenever things got out of hand. . . which was really often when one kid was an arrogant brat and the other tested his magic in the most inconvenient times, with the most inconvenient targets.

Loki claimed to be many things, and the conflict of his identity seemed to be yet unsolved as he struggled to accept where he belonged – or where he should belong. In Asgard, in Jotunheim, with Odin, with Laufey, or in Saka’ar where he could just forget about all of the former. He felt that in the way Loki accepted the hug, as if he had been craving for it for centuries.

They pulled away. Thor took the item from Loki’s hand, placing it back on the table.

“Tagging along? Or will you leave once you have enough of being _the savior of Asgard_?”

 “ _Tempting._ ”

Thor looked at him. A smile formed on his brother’s lips.

“I think this time I’ll be tagging around for a bit longer. I’m awfully interested to see how Asgardians will try to adapt to their new home.”

“Our new home.”

“Oh, _yes_ , I’m sure I’ll find it quite cozy to live in the spies’ prison. Or maybe this time I’ll be falling for eternity with a second-rate wizard’s cheap tricks?”

Thor chuckled, dismissing whatever could happen to Loki upon their arrival. His friends trusted him, so his word should be enough to at least let his brother stay under watch. Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, gripping it. Gently, fondly; their losses were great, but there was a shine on Thor’s eye.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Loki’s expression softened the same way it did many times in the past, and it would continue to, whenever Thor said something that struck true to the feelings his brother kept hidden. He smiled warmly at him, and Loki returned the affection with a slight smile.

 “Hey man. I was wondering if there’s a place I can leave Miek in. Rocks are falling off my arm every time he moves and it’s really crowded back there. I think--” Thor and Loki’s stares must’ve made Korg trail off. “You guys busy?”

Thor laughed. Loki shook his head.

* * *

They were not a warcraft, but the bigger ship did not care.

Bodies dropped to the floor, falling helplessly beneath the power stone.

The scent of death he was so familiar with overwhelmed him, but as soon as realization dawned upon him he wished it was just death what clouded his senses.

No barren moon, no crevice where he can hide; for if he fails, he will crave for something as sweet as pain.

He remembered as clear as day being found after his fall off the bifrost, given purpose and the scepter, entrusted with a stone that was then taken away from him.

Loki breathed in.

“I promise you, brother, the sun will shine upon us again.”

Thanos smiled.

It hadn’t been over. It was foolish to think it was over. His vision on Earth had warned him, yet on his failure to find any of the stones he had lost all that he had desperately tried to save.

As he lay on top of his brother’s motionless body, this time Loki’s arms wouldn’t wrap back around him.


End file.
